


Haunted (Might Change Later)

by nansanjr



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Jeremy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Damon Salvatore, Hurt Jeremy, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Slow Build, adorable Jeremy, slight Elena bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nansanjr/pseuds/nansanjr
Summary: This is an AU Fanfic taking place in a time where Elena and Stefan are still together and are happily going to Whitmore college away from Mystic Falls leaving everyone they ever cared about behind and the drama that folds in the small town. Taking place little before the Silas story arc, but the originals are lurking around Mystic Falls and have made it their own New Orleans with Klaus, as king. Damon is currently Jeremy’s guardian for the time being but will they be more? Matt is a vengeful knight of the dark and





	Haunted (Might Change Later)

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first fan fiction and I hope you guys really like it and yes it’s a work in progress and i would really appreciate if you guys would comment suggestions and what you think overall. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One**

  
Vampires and Werewolves remain hostiles to each other, whilst Witches are hidden from the outside of this horrendous town, they used to call home. And humans are caught in the web of being pawns in the supernatural game of life. Going to the rest of the mystery gang: Matt has downed himself from being this boy next door to the lonesome hero of the night, killing any supernatural beings who are mess with the citizens of Mystic Falls, having learnt from seeing and practicing with Jeremy in his hunter classes with Damon and Ric in the past. Speaking of Alaric, he decided to leave Mystic Falls after succumbing to the reality that he became something that he swore his life to killing, a vampire. He gotten his passport and already traveling the world as we speak, of course learning more knowledge than from the textbooks he used to teach in Mystic Falls High. Caroline also decided Mystic Falls wasn’t worth the trouble anymore and she packed her bags with her mother and Tyler to a small town in Maine. She has grown closer to Jeremy as they talked on the phone more recently. Tyler had went with Caroline, without the knowledge of knowing, was looking to make or find his own pack during their getaway. Bonnie, on the other hand had left to a magical retreat in Salem to learn more about her ancestry and become better skilled in the art of witchcraft. She had stopped talking to anyone really but does from time to time call in advance to make sure Jeremy and her friends were okay. Jeremy being the last was to stay in Mystic Falls with Damon in the boarding school. Damon was okay with the hunter staying in the home as he felt alone nowadays moving past Elena, Katherine and all the other crap.  
They didn’t mind each other company until the notice of Damon leaving at nights and not returning till the mornings after. Usually in different clothing and Damon was quick to wash the clothes but Jeremy, being the most nosiest teenager had found the clothing covered in mud and blood, fresh and dried. They spent a majority of the day separated in the house, Jeremy with the help of Matt had rearranged Stefan’s old room to become his very own art studio. Damon of course didn’t mind as long as he stayed clear of being in his way. Occasionally Matt and Jeremy would talk, when Matt needed Alaric’s old apartment keys to find the weapons he hidden. Of course no one but Jeremy would be concerned but Matt reassured it was for “safety” purposes. Damon on the other hand knew before Matt when through those doors that he was the killer of the night. It was going to be a problem since he is basically Jeremy’s only friend in Mystic Falls at this point.


End file.
